Moon Child
by lostinthewords
Summary: She hasn't found her place under the Sun. Maybe, women like her were meant to walk under the Moon and spread light among the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

She stood outside the school watching everyone go in. Seeking his face but fearing if she actually saw it. There was a knot in her stomach, Alison felt like she was going to be sick. She can't go in there, not today. She turned and walked away, to the hide out where she'd been spending her days.

She walked up the hill until she reached her tree. It was in the perfect spot to watch for him although if anyone asked that's not what she does up there. She wrote or read but she doesn't look for him. Sometimes she sleeps, this is the only place she can. The house has too many memories. The time they spent studying in the living room or "studying" in her bedroom. Even at the table during dinner she still expected him to be sitting next to her.

She knows her parents have noticed her loss of appetite and lack of tried talking to her together when that didn't work her mom cornered her one on one. But they don't understand and she couldn't explain because she didn't understand it herself.

He didn't show up today, he must have found another route to English. A mix of sadness and relief fell over her; she gave up when she heard the final bell.

Maybe tomorrow will be better; maybe tomorrow she will face him.

Probably not.

* * *

She did the same thing the next day. She really shouldn't be doing this, at least not this often. She's going to get caught but she couldn't bring herself to care. Something is different today, she heard voices when she approached her spot. She took a couple more steps and saw them. She wants them gone.

"Hey."

He looked her up and down, "Hello."

"Listen I have been coming here all week and would really love some peace and quiet. So if you guys could take your party elsewhere that would be great."

"See that's not going to work for us, our other spots were busted so we aren't going anywhere but you're welcome to join us." The same boy who checked her out answered her.

She debated before sitting down. She could deal with a couple of annoying boys if it meant she avoided the stares and whispers she'd have to deal with if she went to class. She put her headphones in and pulled out her notebook. She didn't make it through two songs before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She yanked her headphones out, "What?" She asked, a fire in her voice. She turned, expecting to find the boy who spoke earlier but oh, it was the quiet one behind him.

"You're Alison McCord. I'm Logan." He stuck out his hand shake hers and for the first time she noticed him. His piercing blue eyes as deep as the ocean and blonde waves framing his face. Tyler who?

"Do you want something?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. Alison appeared annoyed on the outside but on the inside her stomach was doing flips.

"Just wanted to say sorry about them, Gino can be a bit of an ass."

"Then why do you hang out with him?"

Logan shrugged, "He brings the good stuff."

"The good stuff?" she asked.

He held up the bottle in his hand and a ziplock in the other. "Do you want some?"

She shook her head, "I'm good." She regretted her answer when he turned away. "Why do you do that stuff?" The question was out of her mouth before she could second guess it. She felt pulled Logan, desperate to keep talking to him.

He finished his drag before answering, smoke filling the air between them. "What do you mean?"

"From what I've seen all it does is make you hungry and sleep. How is that fun?"

She squirmed under his gaze, no doubt he could see how innocent she was compared to him. He probably thought she was a wanna be, just an actor failing at her role.

"I wouldn't use the word fun but it helps." He took a swig from the bottle, wiping the dribble from the corner of his mouth. She wondered what his lips tasted like, what they felt like. They looked so soft and warm, inviting.

"For a while I can pretend my life isn't mine. All my problems go away."

She reached for the bottle but he pulled it away. "I thought you didn't want any…"

"Yeah, well I don't want to be me right now."

"What's wrong with being you? Your parents didn't buy you the color escalade you wanted for your birthday? Poor you."

She rolled her eyes, that was problem with being Elizabeth McCord's daughter and in a private school. "No… no, I bet it's that your boyfriend didn't buy the tiffany necklace and earrings you wanted for your anniversary."

"Haven't you heard I don't have a boyfriend anymore."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me," Alison deadpanned, numb to this fact.

"That sucks but I'm sure a girl like you has half the boys lining up at your doorstep just begging for a chance with them."

Actually she didn't but that wasn't the point. The only boy she cared about clearly he didn't give a damn about her. "Are you going to share or not?"

She grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig. She felt the burn of it down her throat, making her cough and flinch as it made its way down. She didn't know what she expected it to taste like, but this was definitely stronger than she imagined.

Pretty soon she was feeling loose, light and very talkative. "You know we've been together since 6th grade. That's 7 years, I spent 7 years of my life with him and how does he repay me? He cheats on me with that slut."

She found that it was easier to talk, she was able to distance to herself from everything. She could talk without feeling.

Her heart sped up when he put his arm around her, "His loss not yours."

The last school bell rang, the halls below started filling with students. "Shit. I have to go." The earth tilted beneath her as she stood.

Logan's hand grabbed her arm to steady her. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what I can do?" She tried to present herself as a threat but the slur in her words and her sway did just the opposite.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do but you can't go home not like this. Let me take you out for a burger so you can sober up."

"That's probably a good idea. I just need to text my dad to let him know."

She typed up a message and held it out to him. "Is this right?"

 _Get food with rienfs. Back letar._ He quickly erased it and rewrote " _Going to get food with friends. Be back later.:_ and hit send before putting in his pocket.

"Hey give me back your phone. You stole my phone! I want it back." Electricity raced through her as her fingers grazed his stomach, trying to get her phone out of his pocket but her lack of coordination failing her.

"You can have it back later. I don't want you drunk texting right now."

"That's smart." She started to stumble down the hill but he caught her. "You're smart and coordinated. How did you get so smart and coordinated?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, let's get you sobered up."

They ate some cheap greasy burgers at a diner a couple blocks away. The drunk haze started to clear, and the pain came back.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" She asked, looking for a distraction to keep her mind from spiraling.

"It's a small school so it's not hard to figure out who people are and I've been watching you."

She tensed up, filled with stupidity as she realized the danger she put herself in today. She broke all the rules that her parents drilled into her growing up; talking to strangers, drinking alcohol, skipping class, and being drunk around a boy she didn't know.

"Not in a creepy _I_ _'_ _m watching you_ type of way but just that I've noticed you. You're always surrounded by friends and you're gorgeous. It's a hard thing to miss."

Alison was still a little worried but reasoned that everything had turned out okay so he can't be a bad guy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"How have you been skipping class for days and not get caught?"

Wow, he really has been watching her. It felt nice to be noticed, her ex stopped paying attention a few months before she found he had cheated and it was the reason everyone knew her. Whoever came up with the phrase there's no such thing as bad press was wrong. "My dad's a writer, I grew up learning to make up stories."

"Sounds like a fun childhood. I'd love to hear more about it."

* * *

"Don't forget we have a test next week so start studying now!" The teacher called out as the students raced out of the room. "Oh wait, Jason. I want to talk to you for a minute."

He stood in front Mrs. Kennish, shifted back and forth while Jason bite his lip.

"Is Alison feeling better?"

"Yeah she's fine."

"I know she's been sick the last few days, just wanted to check in and make sure she's feeling better."

"She's feeling much better." Jason assured her.

"I'm so glad. That's all, you can go."

What was Mrs. Kennish talking about? Alison wasn't sick, they came to school together.

* * *

Jason stood in the doorway of their dad's office, they weren't supposed to interrupt him while he was writing unless it was important and this was.

Jason pulled the sleeve of his shirt, a habit his dad always pointed out he got from his mother. He didn't feel right about ratting Alison out but a small part of him was worried about her. He noticed she wasn't her usual self, he missed her. "Dad, is Alison ok?"

"Yea, bud. Why do you ask?"

"Everyone at school keeps asking me if she's okay and if she's coming back to school soon."

"She's been going to school with you every morning…" Henry trailed off as he put the pieces together. "Did you finish your homework?"

He hesitated before answering.

"Go finish it before mom gets home." He knew Jason was going to start whining about it but stopped them with a look. Henry puffed his chest up and mentally patted himself on the back, Elizabeth wasn't the only one with a withering stare.

Alison came home two hours later, relieved when her dad didn't move from the refrigerator. She lifted one foot to remove her shoes, her plan was to sneak upstairs and hide in her room as long as possible to finish sobering up. The entryway turned as she tried to balance on one foot causing her to wobble and catch herself on the doorknob. She managed to get both shoes off and reach the bottom of the stairs before her dad noticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was stern and serious. She was busted but for what she wasn't sure. If she'd learned anything from her mom's CIA days she knew not to reveal anything, let her dad do most of the talking.

She pointed up to her room, "Upstairs. I have homework."

Henry betted she had homework, she should have lots catch up work to do. "No you're not. We need to talk first." He crossed the room to the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

She stumbled her way over to the couch, clearly more sober but not completely.

"You're drunk." He observed.

"What? No!"

He jumped up, his tall frame towering over her. "Don't you dare lie to me! You have been cutting school but now you're coming home drunk and lying to my face! Who do you think you are?"

She smirked back, "I'm Alison Alexandra McCord, your daughter."

"Now you want to be a smartass?"

Alison stood up in an attempt to challenge him, but her slight sway made her less threatening. "What are you going to do about it?"

"For start your cellphone is mine and so is your laptop." He held out his hand until she handed her cellphone was over. He would get her laptop out of her room later.

"What about homework?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. God, she really was a mini Elizabeth.

"You can do it the old fashion way with pen and paper."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, but I'm leaving that up to your mother."

Alison scoffed, "What is she going to do? Have the President have me arrested?"

"Go to my room," His voice was curt and jaw tense.

She didn't move, confused as to why he said his room and not hers.

"I said go to my room," He repeated.

"Aren't you supposed to send me to my room?"

"Ahh but sending you to my room takes away all the entertainment in yours."

She swayed a little when she stood up. She stumbled her way up the staircase, using the banister to keep her from falling.

Henry groaned, he had never seen Alison like this. She openly defied him and blatantly disrespected him. She was drunk? Alison didn't drink. He couldn't wait until Elizabeth came home.

* * *

She stopped when she walked into the house. Something was off, she couldn't figure out what it was but something was different. It was quiet, too quiet. She thought about having Matt check the house but Henry's figure in the office stopped her. There wasn't an imminent threat but something was wrong.

Elizabeth padded through the room trying not to disturb him. She could tell he was thinking from the tension in his shoulders and his pacing, he must be lost in the world of his latest book.

Her arms wrapped around him and placed a kiss on his shoulder blade. "Where are the kids?"

"Jason is upstairs doing homework or something and Alison is in our room."

"Why is she in there?" Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Because she came home drunk and I don't know what to do with her."

She took a step back unable to believe what he said. Her daughter was drunk?

She kept her cool, Henry was worried enough for the both of them, someone needed a clear head to deal with this. "Let me sit down, then tell me everything."

Once they were situated on the couch he started. "She's been ditching school and getting drunk."

"What?"

He explained the events that unfolded earlier. "I've never heard her talk to me that way. I don't know what's going on with her but I was ready to rip her tongue out. You know what she said when I told her that you were going to give her the rest of her punishment?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"She asked if Conrad was going to have her arrested. This is all some big joke to her. She doesn't care."

"I'll talk to her; I have a feeling this is about Zach."

"Are you going to ground her? Because she needs some other punishment than just no phone and laptop."

"Don't worry I have something much worse than grounding in mind."

* * *

Elizabeth walked into their room to find it empty. "Alison?" She called out. She heard muffled cries coming from the bathroom.

Elizabeth's heart broke at the sight of her daughter crying on the bathroom floor. She sat down against the wall and pulled Alison into her lap.

"Why doesn't he like me? Why did he cheat on me? What did I do?" She sobbed.

Elizabeth stroked her hair. "Shhh, honey, it's okay. It's okay."

"Zach-" She choked out.

"Shhh, it's okay," she whispered.

Now she knew what this was about now. A heartbreak didn't excuse her daughter's actions but it did explain them. She wanted to kill Zach, the bastard that broke her daughter's heart. He had the audacity to cheat on her? Did he think he could do better than Alison? She was brilliant, beautiful, funny, the whole package.

Elizabeth held Alison as she cried out all the pain she held in for weeks. Alison sat up when she was all cried out, already feeling a headache forming but she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the crying.

"Now I know why you've been upset for the last few weeks. Honey, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Alison wiped the snot with her arm, "I was embarrassed. Clearly it was my fault he cheated."

"No, it is not your fault. You listen to me; you have nothing to be embarrassed about. This is not on you. Zach is an idiot and he is the only one to blame for this. Nothing you did or did not do gives him the right to cheat."

She heard her mom but the words did little to mend her shattered heart.

"Dad's really mad at me."

"He's worried about you. We both are."

"I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I've tried going to class but he's everywhere. I don't want to see him, every time I can't decide if I want to cry or punch him."

"I'm sorry you're going through this but you can't skip class because of him, you also can't avoid him forever."

"It was supposed to be a one-time thing but then the next day was just as hard and it got easier the more I did it."

"Running from your problems is the easier route, I've tried it but it doesn't make them go away. They're still going to be there in the morning."

She waited for her daughter's response but was only met with soft snores instead. Her problems will definitely be there in the morning.

* * *

"Bye mom! By dad!" Alison called out trying to escape.

"Hey not so fast! Come here."

She dropped her backpack and walked over to them. "I'm going to be late."

"No you won't. This isn't going to take long."

"Your dad and I talked last night. We understand you're going through a hard time so if going to class is too painful we will talk to the school and switch your schedule around so you don't have classes with Zach anymore."

"No you can't do that. Please don't." she pleaded with her parents. If she left classes that would only make things worse. Zach would think she's avoiding him and that she still cares about him. Plus, everyone in school would know why she changed classes and they'd all talk about how she can't handle it. It would be the end of her life if that happened.

"If you're not going to agree to that then you are going to class every day from now on. We are going to check in everyday with your teachers to make sure you are going. If we find out you are not going, then dad will walk you from class to class to make sure you go."

"Oh great, that will make people stop talking about me."

They ignored that comment, "We will keep checking in until you earn our trust back."

"How long will that be?" It took all her effort to control her voice, any attitude now would only get her into deeper trouble.

"Until you show us you can be trusted," Henry answered.

"Okay. Can I go to school now?"

Elizabeth stood up, "Yes. Let's go."

Realizing being dropped off at school by her mom was part of her punishment, she put a smile on her face and went along with it. Anything to see Logan sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Happy to see people are interested, I was a little nervous about how it would be received. Obviously this is AU but also FYI timeline wise, Elizabeth became MSec not too long prior to this story but they never moved to the farmhouse in Virginia._

Alison walked through the halls with her head up for the first time in weeks. She quickly glanced at everyone she passed, not looking long enough to see their stares only to know they weren't the face she was looking for.

Her excitement faded when she arrived at first period without seeing him. It dawned on her that she didn't know anything about him. He could be in a totally different grade than her, she didn't know if he ditched all classes or only some and how often. Great, she had finally found a reason to go to school and it was taken away before first period.

Whispers filled the classroom as the students took their seats. She wanted to stand up and announce yes, she showed her face today, it's a miracle. Can they all just move on now? But having a public breakdown would only make things worse.

The time ticked by, it was the same routine in each class; walk in, sit down, ignore the stares and whispers, exchange pleasantries with the teacher, "yes, I'm feeling better. I will get this work to you by the end of next week," sit for an hour and do it all again. Her life was a Charlie Brown cartoon; the teachers talked but all she heard was wah wah wah.

Alison was walking to the fourth period when an arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the stairwell. She opened her mouth to scream and her arm pulled forward to elbow her attacker when his voice stopped her.

"Don't freak out, it's just me." Logan.

She smacked his arm, "Why would you do that?"

"Ow!" he held his arm where she hit him. "I could ask you the same thing. You were about to attack me!"

She rolled her eyes, men were babies. "Serves you right for attacking me."

"Where did you learn that?"

"My dad was a marine and mom was in the CIA you really don't think I know how to defend myself?"

He reached out intertwining their fingers and pulled her towards him, only leaving a few inches of space. "I missed you at our spot this morning."

She blushed and ducked her head, her hair falling into a curtain, blocking her face. "I got caught yesterday. My parents said they know I've been skipping class so they made me promise to go."

"That sucks. What are they going to do if you don't?" He tucked the hair behind her ears

"I get my very own body guard to walk me from class to class."

"Your mom can't do that."

"Uh yeah, she definitely can," she said. A silence fell between them before she groaned in frustration. This sucked. She missed going out, having a life. It's not like she was the first teenager to ditch class or drink. Sure, her parents were saints but things were different back then. They didn't understand and wouldn't. They were never the talk of the school, the walking freak show.

* * *

"Jason shut up. Why are you so annoying?"

"You're the one who won't shut up about make up this and fashion that." Jason's voice went up a few octaves, "Omg guess how many views my YouTube video got?"

Alison smacked her brother's chest. "I do not sound like that!"

Henry intervened before it escalated, "Jason go upstairs and leave your sister alone." He waited until he was gone and Elizabeth joined them before asking Alison to sit down so they could talk.

"Why?" Henry asked.

This was the talk she had been waiting for. She shrugged while looking down at her feet, "I don't know."

"Alison, I know you've been going through a hard time but alcohol is not the answer. If you need someone to talk to, you have me and mom or if you don't want to talk to any of us we can find someone."

She expected anger and punishment not concern and understanding. The wall she had up cracked. "It was only one time. I don't have a problem, you and mom drink at the end of a long day. I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

"Your mom and I drink responsibly, we don't get drunk and we aren't underage. It is illegal for you to drink, not to mention on school grounds. You could be kicked out or arrested for that. Do you understand?" Henry was stern, making sure to get his point across. He wanted to get through to her; he knew if he didn't he would be getting a phone call they couldn't come back from.

"Yes, I know. It was just one time, what's the harm?"

Elizabeth looked her daughter dead in the eye, pleading with her to understand. "The harm is your brain is still developing and alcohol can impair that. It impairs judgement causing you to make stupid decisions, potentially life threatening decisions, like getting behind the wheel or putting yourself in a compromising position."

Alison sat back, putting distance between her and her parents. "Okay, okay I get it. Are we done?"

"Not quite, we need to know where you got it from."

"Why?" Alison started panicking, they could not find out about Logan. They would not approve and she needed him. He was the reason she went to school right now. He made her smile and laugh, he made her forget about everything else. It wasn't the alcohol she needed, it was him.

"If you got it from a friend then we need to talk to their parents and if you got it from us then that's a whole other issue we need to address."

"It wasn't yours and it wasn't a friends either." She hoped that answer would be enough, she wasn't lying to them. She wasn't stupid enough to lie, her mom was a human lie detector and her dad could read her like a book. Hiding her emotions was not one of her skills, always one to wear her heart on her sleeve. Her mom told her that was a good thing, but lately she wasn't so sure.

Elizabeth's stomach dropped, "You got it from a stranger? God, Alison how stupid are you? You don't know what is in it! It could have been drugged, you could have been-" she choked on the last thought that hung in the air. The thought that her baby could be violated made her stomach turn. If one hair on her head was harmed, Elizabeth would blame herself. She thought her kids were old enough that she didn't need to be around as much, clearly she was wrong. She'd failed as a parent. She should've seen how badly her daughter was hurting. She should've been there for her.

"I'm not stupid! I made a mistake, a stupid mistake. I said I'm sorry and it won't happen again. What else do you want from me?" Alison yelled, fighting back the tears. Her parents were scared, she knew that; she also knew they were right, she was stupid and reckless. The scary part was part of her liked it.

"We want you to be safe and happy."

* * *

"Henry what are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked, pulling on the edge of her shirt.

"I think tonight got through to her."

"It better have. We are not letting her go down this destructive path. I mean it Henry, over my dead body is she-"

Henry cut his wife off, "She knows she made a mistake. Let's give her a chance to gain our trust back."

"Maybe I could be a secret detail on her, someone to keep their distance but make sure she's going to class and not drinking."

"That is not a good idea." Elizabeth was worried, but they did not need to become helicopter parents. Alison would only pull further away, they needed to give her a chance to prove herself. "Come on babe, what's this really about?"

"This is my fault," she finally admitted.

Henry shook his head adamantly. His heart broke for his wife. He hated to see her blame herself, this was not her fault. She was an excellent mother.

"I know what it's like to grow up without your parents. I promised myself that I would never do that to my children."

He moved to sit behind her and started to massage the tension out of her shoulders. "This is not the same thing."

"But it might as well be. I'm gone before they go to school and home when they're in bed. I'm not here anymore."

"They know you love them. You may work more than you used to but look at the example you're setting. Stevie wants to go to law school and is interning at the White House. Alison is fearless when it comes to fashion, always trying to new things and putting herself out there in her videos. Jason isn't afraid to speak his mind. You taught them that, you taught them to do what they love and not to let fear hold them back."

Elizabeth heard her husband but it did little to console her. She turned around and wrapped herself around him. Words were not enough tonight, she needed the physical comfort of her partner.

"I'm scared Henry," she whispered into his neck.

"Me too," his confession hung in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there my little artist, missed you this morning at our spot." His fingers played with the ends of her hair.

A smile flashed across her face. It felt nice to be wanted again. "I missed you too."

"Come on let's go," Goosebumps graced Alison's arm as his finger trailed down, interlacing his fingers between theirs. He flashed her his classic Logan smirk; the one that made her weak in the knees. "I got what you like."

She'd much rather be with him but knew she had to go. "I can't, if I miss one class the school is going to call my parents."

"What about after school? Let's grab a bite to eat."

"I'm still grounded. But next week I'm free so we can hang then." Logan didn't need to say anything for Alison to know that he was disappointed. "Actually, I might be able to figure out a way." The words were out of her mouth without a second thought, anything to wipe the frown off his face.

They spent the next half hour together; he complained about her parents and she agreed. They were blowing this whole situation out of proportion, it wasn't the smartest decision but it was one mistake. They expected her to be perfect but that's not who she was. She wasn't homecoming queen or valedictorian. She wasn't Stevie.

Logan encouraged her to be herself, to find her path. According to him, she was an artist, butterflies filled her stomach every time he said that. The first he made the assertion her sketchbook had fallen out of her bag and he picked it up. Now, every day he couldn't wait to see her new sketches.

The bell rang, snatching her good mood with it. She walked with her head down like always. Stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of _those_ red shoes. She debated for a minute whether she should keep walking or look up. But the shoes were right in front of her, blocking her path. Well, it would have happened sooner or later. Her head lifted slowly until her eyes finally met his. The ones she saw in her dreams. It was like a fist was squeezing around her heart, robbing her of her breath. A smile betrayed her, for a moment it felt like everything was right in the world. Then reality came crashing down, her eyes becoming vacant, distant and cold. Hurt flickered across his face, good maybe he'll know just a fraction of what it's been like for her.

"What are you doing with Logan?" So they were going to skip the pleasantries it seemed.

She rolled her eyes and moved to step around him. "None of your business." He had no right to be jealous, not after what he did. His hand came out, resting against her shoulder. Her skin burned under his touch, yearning for him at first but quickly flinched away. His arm fell down to his side and he bit his lip in hesitation, whatever he was going to say stuck in his throat. She willed her feet to move but they wouldn't budge, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You're right it's not my business anymore," a piece of her heart broke. How did they end up in this place? "I just…Logan is bad news; he's got quite a reputation. This isn't who you are."

Her face stone cold, completely shutting him out of her life. It pained her, not being able to share her life with him anymore. "You don't know me. You thought you did but you don't. Just like I clearly didn't know you."

It took everything in her to walk away and not look back.

* * *

Alison played the part of the doting daughter at home, doing all her homework, helping with the cooking and dishes. It had taken her all afternoon but she came up a plan to hang out with Logan after school. It started with showing her parents she had learned her lesson and was making an effort to change.

"Alright, spill it. What's gotten into you?" Jason asked, leaning against her doorframe with his arms crossed. Ali's change in behavior hadn't gone unnoticed and he knew there was reason. Growing up she was always the good child but never this good. She was up to something and he wanted to know what.

Alison looked up from her homework, "Go away." She didn't want him grilling her, that would only lead to a fight and fighting would ruin her plan.

Jason didn't budge. "Fine, I got in a little trouble earlier this week and I just want to avoid getting in anymore."

Alison stared at him as he looked her over, scrutinizing her, it took everything in her not to cave. She was getting better at lying.

"Fine," he said when he was satisfied she wasn't lying.

Alison waited her brother out, sensing there was something he wanted to talk about. The hesitancy in his eyes made her stomach turn. What did he know?

"Look Ali, I know you've been having a hard time at school." He looked down at his feet, unsure of how much she was comfortable with him revealing. "I've heard the talk," he admitted on a whisper.

Alison's stomach dropped, if he's heard that what else did he know? Surely he didn't know about Logan, if he did their parents would also know by now.

"I just wanted you to know I don't believe any of it and neither does Piper. Everyone at that school is an asshole. It'll blow over, don't worry."

Alison was speechless, deep down she knew Jason had her back but to actually hear him say it almost broke her. She never knew how much his opinion meant to her until that moment. He always played the tough guy, only letting his soft out when things were serious. She had really messed up hadn't she?

He stood there awkwardly, unsure of whether he should her hug her. He saw her eyes glass over, masking the pain she attempted to hide daily. He wished with every fiber of his being to get Tyler alone in a room; to make him hurt the way he made his sister hurt.

"Thanks Jace," Alison whispered.

* * *

"I'm having Daisy keep her ears open in case the press gets wind of our daughter's latest decisions," Elizabeth told Henry on the phone as she walked to her desk. Sighing, she dropped into her seat, not even glancing at the files Blake handed her before putting them on her desk. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she added, "I know when I took this job we agreed not to abuse my power to keep the kids out of trouble but this is not the same thing. We've always said we don't want them in the press, they deserve to have a normal life. Alison is clearly going through a hard time and I don't think being on the cover of every gossip and news site is going to help."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth asked the question that's been circling her head. "Are you buying Alison's perfect child act?"

There was a moment of silence before Henry slowly exhaled. "Not completely," he admitted. He knew Ali had an ulterior motive, but he also knows his daughter. He knows she shouldn't be crucified on one bad decision. "But I think she's trying to prove herself, she may be over compensating slightly but at least we know we got through to her."

Leaning back in her seat, Elizabeth mulled that thought. She wanted to believe what Henry felt, but something didn't feel right. She felt a clench in her stomach, telling her Ali had a trick up her sleeve. "I'm not convinced yet. She's hiding something still."

"She's a 16-year-old girl," Henry reminded her with a small chuckle. He knew that she had her reason to be reserved and skeptical of Ali's sudden attitude shift, but she's also a teenager. Secrets came with the package. "Of course she's going to have her secrets."

"But that's not good Henry, especially with the secrets she's been keeping from us lately. It took her months and being drunk to tell us he cheated on her. What else is she hiding?" She knew this was more than just teenage angst, more than having her heart broken. She couldn't explain it, but she knew something was wrong with Ali. And worst of all, she was shutting her out, leaving her no way to help her youngest daughter.

"Babe, stop worrying and take the win." Henry's voice broke through her thoughts, calming her down. Nodding her head, she promised to try keep her worry down before ending the call.

* * *

She managed to convince her parents that a study group should not be part of her grounding. As long as her grades were good they would never know; no harm, no foul. She walked off the school's grounds feeling freer than ever. She stopped dead in her tracks, Logan was leaning against a motorcycle, dressed in all black, a helmet under his arms and his classic one-sided smile across his face.

"This is your ride?" She asked, stopping in front him and looking between him and the bike hesitantly.

His hand caressed her cheek, "Don't worry my little artist," he quirked an eyebrow, "live a little."

Alison stood a little taller, starring at him while reaching for the helmet, silently daring him to challenge her again.

He rattles on behind her, his voice rumbling through his chest into her back, keeping her present just enough. An empty red cup twirling in her hand and a half empty bottle at her feet. She tried to listen to him but right now he was nothing more than background noise drowning out her own thoughts.

"Babe, where'd you go?"

Tired of being numb she climbed into his lap, straddling him. "Nowhere important," she said before bringing her mouth to his, a simple kiss she'd been craving for so long. She felt every inch of him, his warms hands resting on the small of her back, his rough lips dragging against hers. The part of her she'd shut off months ago, buried deep down threatening to come out. Anything to distract her from thinking of _him_. The problem was she couldn't stop thinking of him. Every part of Logan, every move, every touch, reminded her he wasn't Tyler. She pulled away, lips red and swollen, frustrated, this wasn't working. She cursed her ex, wishing to break this spell he had over her. She saw the questions on his face, silently prayed he wouldn't push it. Luckily, her phone alarm went off saving her from the repercussions of her actions.

"I gotta go." She stood up, swinging her backpack over one shoulder.

He stands up, quickly grabbing her wrist, yanking/pulling her against him, his other hand cupping the back of her neck. His blue eyes stared at her for a moment before going in for a long slow kiss, his tongue running the roof of her mouth. She would've been embarrassed at the small moan she made had she'd heard it. She couldn't hear anything over her heartbeat racing in her ears.

For the first time since yesterday her smile wasn't fake.


	4. Chapter 4

One by one the whispers turned to stares as she walked down the hallway. At first she thought there was just something on her face but a quick glance at her reflection in the classroom windows told her that wasn't it. She chose ignore them, to ignore the pit forming in her stomach. She just had to make it to him and everything would be okay. He always made everything better.

Alison's pace quickened, her nerves getting the better of her. She just needed to reach him, to be in arms again. He would make everything better; he always did. He was her safe haven. Like all the times before she identified him by his red shoes only this time there were of sandals with painted toes standing toe to toe with him. She didn't know who it was but they were standing too close for her comfort. She tried to come up with any other explanation than the one right in front of her. But the proof was undeniable, there was Tyler making out with Cindy.

Alison's vision went red; with her fists clenched she stormed towards them screaming at the top of her lungs, "Tyler what the fuck are you doing?!" Instead of looking like the cat that ate the canary he looked at her like she was crazy. How dare he! He's the one making out with another girl and she's the irrational one? "How could you do this? I trusted you! We've been together 8 years and this is how you treat me?" Tears began streaming down her face, her voice becoming hoarse from screaming and crying.

Everyone in the school circled around them, even the teachers came out of their classrooms to see what the ruckus was all about. No one dared to step in, Alison was on a rampage and there was no stopping her.

"I'm sorry Alison, I didn't want you to find out this way. I don't love you anymore." He wrapped his arm around Cindy, "I'm in love with Cindy. I'm taking her to Prom."

Alison jolted out of bed, her heart racing and her sweat soaking her sheets. It was just a nightmare. Tyler hadn't made out with Cindy. Except that he had. He loved Cindy more than her.

Throwing off her covers, she stepped out of bed. The cold floor was a stark reminder that she was awake. The pictures in her head were just a story, inspired by her life. Deciding against washing her sheets as to not alert her family that she was awake, she headed downstairs to find some much needed comfort in a tub of ice cream. That's where her mom found her a half an hour later.

"Hey noodle, what are you doing up?" Her mom kissed her head and joined her on the couch.

"Dreamt of a sketch that I had to draw it before I forgot. What kept you at the office so late?" Alison passed her mom the bowl of melted ice cream she had been eyeing since sitting down.

"Oh you know just keeping the world from falling apart."

If only her mom could keep her world from falling apart. Alison wished she was three again, when she believed her mom could fix anything from a scraped knee to when the kids on the playground wouldn't let her play with them.

"What's going on Alison?" Elizabeth asked, noticing she zoned out again. Alison has been doing that a lot lately, it unnerved her. At first she thought it was typical teenage moodiness, then she found out Tyler cheated so she chalked it up to that but now she knew it was more.

Alison shook her head, "Nothing. I just couldn't go back to sleep after sketching." Alison stood up, "I'm getting tired again so I'm going to bed before I crash here. I suggest you do the same." She walked upstairs before her mom could push the issue any further.

"Good night," her mom called after her, "I love you."

She sat in her dark room until she heard her parents' door shut. Tiptoeing around she changed her clothes and slapped on some light makeup. Then she snuck back downstairs, skipping the third step that squeaked. The pounding of her heartbeat filled her head, adrenaline rushing through every vein; she knew she was taking a risk but she needed to feel something other than pain. The glow of the clock told her it was only 12:30am, the party should be in full swing. She grabbed the bottle from the cabinet and snuck out the backdoor.

"Alison you came!" Lily pulled her into her arms with the smell of booze hitting Alison's nose. "It's been forever since we've hung out."

She tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "I know." She didn't have an explanation well, not one that one gives in the middle of a party. She'd neglected her friends since school started.

"The rumor is you've been spending all your time with Logan."

Smile spread across Alison's face and Lily let out a squeal "Oh my god, it's true! You have to tell me everything." Lilly pulled her further into the living room toward the couches.

"I will but first I need a shot."

Three shots later Alison sat in the corner with a drink in her hand surrounded by her friends telling them all about Logan. What they had was real, there was no pressure to be this perfect picture couple, the one everyone was envious of and the one that was destined to be crowned prom king and queen. He loved all her sketches and understood how invisible she felt in her family. Her parents were perfect with the perfect relationship, Stevie was the successful one and Jason was always doing something to piss her parents off and get their attention.

The more she drank, the more she talked. She finally felt like she belonged again. The "cheated on" imprinted across her forehead was gone. Her friends caught her up on their lives as well. Lilly was dating Aaron and Bethany broke up with Garrett. Maddie was accepted to Stanford and would be leaving right after graduation while Jo's parents were getting divorced and will be moving to upstate New York.

With the mood significantly dampened, Alison suggested a round of flip cup. Lily, Alison and Aaron teamed up against Maddie, Jo and Bethany. A crowd gathered around them, cheering and shit talking each other over the music shaking the house. The alcohol buzzed through her while she tried to focus on the cup in front her. All she had to do was flip and make it land up right how hard could that be? Apparently a lot easier said than done. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth as she concentrated. She would not lose this for her team. The crowd erupted into a roar when it landed up right and her friends surrounded her.

"Alright, it's time for a celebratory shot!"

The alcohol didn't burn going down like it used to. Familiar arms wrapped around her from behind, "well done my little artist," he whispered in her ear. She almost didn't hear him over the party around them.

"Logan you came!" She spun around in his arms, reaching up to kiss him. "When did you get here?"

"Just before you won. I was watching from the corner." One hand rested on the top of her hip, the other brushed against her cheek. "Come on let's get out of here."

Alison bit her lip and looked around, "But I'm with my friends. Why don't we hang out here?"

"I never get to see you anymore, you're either always in class or at home. We never get time for just us." He pulled her body flush against his, "I miss you."

Her heart melted; truth be told she missed him too. He was the biggest reason she came to this party. He said he would be there and he kept his word. "Okay let's go."

She walked out with his hand in one and a bottle in the other. There'd be plenty of time to catch up with her friends on Monday.

He drove them out to a secluded spot on the outskirts of the neighborhood. She took a swig from the bottle handing the bottle over when he asked if she was going to share.

"That's not what I meant," he leaned across the center console, his lips meeting hers. His tongue ran along the edge of her lips, tasting the alcohol and causing shivers to run down her spine. "Come on, let's move to the backseat. It's more comfortable."

She ducked down and climbed to the backseat first, Logan followed after banging his head on the roof before landing on top of her. He leaned forward to capture her mouth, leading with his tongue and her palms immediately engulfed his waist, pads of her fingertips digging into bare skin as they sneaked under his shirt. He rocked into her, knees digging into the seat as his hands skated underneath her shirt, inching their way upwards. Alison pushed upwards on her elbows, giving him room to remove her shirt. His lips latched onto her bare skin of her collarbone, "Don't you dare give me a hickey."

He chuckled, "Don't worry this isn't my first time." He moved his way down, nipping at the edge of her bra; her heartbeat quickened under his lips. He kissed his way down her stomach while his fingers worked to free the button on her jeans.

"Logan, slow down." She tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge. "Logan, I'm serious." The alcohol slowed her movements, she didn't have the resolve she would've sober. "This may not be your first time but it would be mine."

"Oh, come on I know you wore that outfit for me." He continued to kiss her stomach and lick the skin at the edge of the jeans.

"That doesn't mean shit. I'm not saying no forever just not here, like this." She managed to sit herself opposite of him, her knees pulled up to cover her chest. She felt exposed, the severity of the situation weighing on her.

"Fine," he said opening the car door and slamming it behind him. "You can find your own way home." He held her door open but she just stared at him shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have no idea where we are! You're seriously just going to leave me here?"

Logan waited her out, when it was clear he wasn't going to take her home she put her shirt back on and got out. Satisfied he hopped in the driver seat and drove off.

Alison wrapped her arms around herself, her hand reaching up to wipe the tears that started to fall. She pulled out her cellphone and waited for the other person to pick up. "I need you to come get me."

Stevie pulled up to the location Alison sent and found her sitting on the side of the road. God, what had Ali gotten herself into? She didn't move as Stevie approached her so she touched her shoulder. Alison jerked away, okay, whatever happened was serious.

"Alison," Stevie called softly. "It's just me Stevie." Alison looked up but her gaze was vacant. "Hey, you're safe now. You're not alone." Alison blinked, more tears started to fall. This was good, she was coming back to herself. "It's really cold out, can you walk to the car? I'll be with you the whole time." Alison nodded slowly but didn't move. Confident Alison wasn't going to flinch anymore she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, helped her up and led her to the car.

She continued to whisper in her ear, assuring her she was safe. Once they were situated in the car she waited until Alison recovered. She had no idea what Alison had been through but given her state she wasn't sure if she should be taking her home or to a hospital.

Alison started to sob, the weight of the last few months breaking her. Everything with Tyler, her friends, being isolate at school, not being able to talk to anyone, the incident with Logan was the final straw. She felt herself being wrapped in Stevie's arms, holding her pieces together.

"Alison, I want to help you but I need to know what happened."

Alison didn't have the strength to fight so she told Stevie about the party and what happened with Logan choking back tears the whole way. She was exhausted both mentally, physically and emotionally. The lingering effects of the alcohol started to leave her system and she felt her hangover coming on.

"I'm so sorry, guys are disgusting. But just to confirm nothing happened? He didn't-"

"No," Alison said adamantly. "He was mad because I said no."

Stevie pulled away and headed to a nearby 24-hour diner. Alison groaned, "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something. There's no way I'm bringing you home drunk and reeking of alcohol."

After agreeing to a cup of coffee and splitting a plate of fries Stevie finally asked what led to Alison's behavior.

"At first I was so angry and hurt by Tyler. We were together for half our life. I know we're young and that we most likely we wouldn't have lasted past high school but still. He was the one person I trusted, I thought we had something real and true. He wasn't like all the other guys at school, he didn't push me into sex, didn't talk about girls the way everyone else does."

"I was always jealous of you and Tyler." Alison was shocked, she'd always been jealous of Stevie but this whole time Stevie was jealous of her? "Your relationship came so easy while I was bouncing from bad decision to bad decision."

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, clearly something went wrong along the way. Alison ignored Stevie's comment, now that she had started talking she found herself unable to stop. The thought they weren't all that different crossed her mind but she didn't dwell on it. "After he cheated, everyone at school treated me differently. Everywhere I went people whispered behind my back and pitied me. I just couldn't handle it anymore so I ditched school and that's when I met Logan."

"Ali, you know you can't keep seeing him right? He's just going to keep bringing you down, you're smarter than that." She didn't know how much her sister heard. She knew from experience that you can't tell someone what to do especially when it comes to matter of heart. Stevie checked her phone, the last thing they needed right now is a several missed calls from a panicked mom because they weren't in their beds. Seeing it was already 4:30AM, Stevie threw some cash on the table and headed out with Alison in tow.

Alison ducked down so the DS agents wouldn't see her in the car and rat her out to her parents. Stevie was an adult, she was allowed to come and go as she please. They had successfully snuck into the kitchen when the sound of heels on the stairs alerted them. They spun around trying to race on their tiptoes to the other stair way.

"Hey, what are you two doing up?" Elizabeth asked before taking in Alison's appearance.

Caught with no way out, they turned around to face the music. One quick glance at her underage daughter disheveled appearance told Elizabeth everything she needed to know. She stared Alison down while beckoning her over with a wiggle of her finger. She took one sniff and everything in her shattered. God damn it. She had hoped Alison learned her lesson, had turned her life around but she was still on the same reckless, destructive path.

Alison stared down at the floor the entire time, frightened by her mother's silence. Yelling she could handle, screaming told her what her mother was thinking but silence was the most powerful scream. Keeping silent she followed her mother's finger pointed up the stairs and hid in her bedroom where there's a very real possibility she would be locked in for the rest of her life.

Elizabeth put on the coat hanging over her arm, "I've been called the White House but you better believe we will talking later," she told Stevie before walking out and leaving her holding her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sooo sorry this took sooo long! I never intended to leave you all hanging. I've been working on this chapter and the rest of the story, each chapter never seems to follow my outline and I'm constantly tweaking everything to make sure it all makes sense and there's not plot holes. The next 3 chapters are all being worked on as well. I appreciate your patient and hope you're still reading. Please review and let me know if you are.

Elizabeth pointed to the table, "Sit down. So, how does it feel to pull one over on your parents? You feel good?"

Alison just stared at them, arms crossed. They hadn't listened before why would they now? Telling them would only get her yet another lecture and she didn't need that. She'd heard it all before, the dangers of her choices. But she didn't care, caring didn't get her what she wanted; caring only ended in hurt.

"I cannot believe that my kid stole liquor from my cabinet!" Elizabeth was fuming all day. She felt bad for taking it out on her staff, they didn't deserve it. Normally she was able to compartmentalize, a necessary skill while in the CIA. If she was being honest she learned it long before that. Blake took the snipping in stride as expected. Daisy and Matt only hid their side glances so well. Then there was minister Chen, with him she'd smooth things over later. Right now her anger was focused exactly where it should be.

"Was she charged with anything?" Henry asked turning his focus to his wife. Rage simmered under his skin. Elizabeth was angry enough for the both them. One of them needed to stay level headed, it was the only way to help their daughter.

"No, Stevie picked her up before she got into any trouble."

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Alison. "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook." She sat in the chair across from her. "This isn't you. What were you thinking?"

Alison's silence did nothing to quell Henry's fears. He was ready to listen, to give her the benefit of the doubt. But that would mean she'd have to let them in. She refused and he was at a lost. How would he help if she wasn't honest with them? "She wasn't because I know we raised her better than that. Somebody influenced her, didn't someone?"

"Henry…" Elizabeth warned. She didn't like his line of questioning; she didn't want to give Alison an out. These were her actions and she had to take responsibility.

"No, dad, okay? You're completely wrong. I did this completely on my own." She wasn't some mindless idiot who did what everyone else wanted her to. If they knew what really happened last night they would see that. She almost spitted it out but silence got the better of her.

"Come on. You're covering up for one of your friends." He accused.

Alison rolled her eyes and sighed, they were never going to let this go. "No. I'm not. It was my idea to steal the alcohol." Her friends, if she could call them that, didn't even know she was going to the party.

This was going nowhere and Elizabeth was spent, "Okay… since grounding you did not work we have assigned you a DS agent." They could finish the conversation at a later time. Hopefully by then they'll actually make some progress.

"No! I'm not being babysat 24 hours a day." Alison looked at them like they were crazy. She was 17 years old for god's sake. She needed them to stop treating her like a child.

"I'm not giving you the choice," Elizabeth stated. "You have shown us you cannot be trusted right now. Until you earn that back this is your life."

"Ally! You were drinking tonight," her dad pointed out again.

She threw her hands up, they were such hypocrites. "I don't care, dad! You both drink!"

"We are slightly over 21. And when we do drink, we drink responsibly." Elizabeth shot back at her. She was terrified, if her daughter truly didn't know any better, where did they go wrong?

"What if Stevie wasn't able to pick you up, would you have driven?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "That's what Uber is for."

"Now is not the time to be a smartass."

"I know that you are hurting right now but we can't let this slide anymore. We thought this was a phase that you'd get over your break up and start being yourself again." Henry tried to reason with her. His eyes locked hers, urging her to understand him, to not see him as the enemy but to see how much it's hurting him to see her go through this. There weren't any more words he could say to her, so he hoped his eyes would reach the old Ali.

"Normal? You want normal? I don't know what normal is anymore. I've broken up with someone that I've spent half my life with. I don't have a heart anymore. I've lost my life. So I went to the liquor cabinet… And I took a bottle of tequila… and went to the party. Because I didn't want to be alone."

Their hearts broke for their daughter, where had they gone wrong? Drinking was not the solution. They worried her issues were deeper than just teenage angst. What if their little girl had a more serious problem?

 **LINE BREAK**

Alison was back to wishing she was a ghost in the hallways, she wasn't ready to put on a façade with her friends. They'd want to talk about what her and Logan did after they left and she just didn't have the energy to smile and act like everything was okay. She was tired of being lectured at and told that her life was over. The joke was on Elizabeth; her life was over long ago. She couldn't throw herself into her friendships, she certainly didn't have a guy to distract her anymore so she settled on focusing on her school work. She still sat in the back of class to avoid people however that did not stop her from excelling in class. A glimmer of her old self shined through. She wasn't a brainiac but school was easy for her before and it seemed like it still was. She listened in class, did her homework, studied for tests and did well enough. A small piece of her had fallen back into place.

She prayed Logan would keep ditching and forget about her. It was less likely they would run into each other but if he sought her out she knew he would find her. It wasn't that hard. She had made it three days already and she just needed to finish out the week.

"Where've you been my little artist?" the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She hated her life. The words that used to bring butterflies to her stomach now formed a pit.

"Around," the best thing to do with Logan was let him do the talking, let him think he had control until he got bored enough to leave.

"It's lunch time let's go to our spot." The smile that used to make her melt now looked sinister. It was there in front her face the entire time, how did she miss it?

"I can't today, I have a makeup test. My parents already handed me my ass for this weekend." For the first time she wasn't lying. She had strict orders to go to school then home, under no uncertain circumstances were she to make any detours or stops along the way. Not that her bodyguard would let her.

"That blows. When can you break free?"

She squirmed under his intense gaze, which he took for nervousness. "I don't know. Its best I lay low for now, you know keep on the straight and narrow." It was just not what was best but also what she wanted.

He dropped his hand like hers was ice. "Fine. Come find me when you're ready to drop this little good girl act."

* * *

Alison flipped on her desk light, mindful of her parents sleeping down the hall. Her eyes tiredly wander over her room and land on her desk. A couple of framed photos, her sketch book peeking out from under her books and scattered pencils a stark reminder she hasn't touched that _sketch_ since the summer. The sketch was half done, devoid of color. She ran her fingers over her face and tightly rubbed her eyes. Everything was so screwed up. She had no idea how she got here. It didn't happen overnight, looking back she saw how every little decision led her to pushing everyone away. She wanted to reach out, wished for her mom to stop yelling and see that she just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. The voice in her head screaming at every crossroads she faced. She contemplated going to her dad but the disappointment was all over his face. Any more confessions would only make it worse. So, she was forced to stay silent. They wouldn't understand anyways.

She sat down at her desk, her fingers running over the edges of the page she hid away months ago. The sketch removal was meant to be symbolic, that life was returning to normal. She was moving on, she no longer needed the dress. She flipped the book to a blank page. She might not have needed the dress anymore, but drawing was still cathartic. She found time passed quicker, her thoughts muted. She forgot the freedom sketching brought her. This last month her sketches weren't for her, they were for Logan. She drew what he liked, if he praised something she drew more, if he critiqued she adjusted. That's what her life revolved around, boys. Look where that got her.

* * *

Stevie was surprised to find out her sister was at Janelle's for a study session. She was sure Alison was never leaving the house. For days she was torn between keep Alison's trust and helping her. Her sister told her mom about the party, the fear in her gut when she heard Alison was out told her she needed to come clean.

She knocked on her parent's open door before peaking around the corner. History taught her an open door didn't mean much. "Hey, is now a good time?"

Elizabeth threw her binders on the floor, "please, I could use a distraction."

Stevie sat on the end of the bed, twisting her fingers in her hand. "Promise you won't be mad," she whispered.

Elizabeth's heart sped up, thumping against her chest wall. Her eldest wasn't an anxious person, always one to run head first without a second thought. "Hey, whatever it is you can tell us."

"I lied earlier, there's more to the story the night I picked Ali up." Stevie started to break down, "I'm scared. She's not okay, she needs help, real help."

"Take a deep breath and tell us everything."

She spilled everything previously left out about that night and what Alison told her. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I made sure she was okay that night, if anything had happened I would've helped her. I thought she just had a rough night and needed sometime."

Henry and Elizabeth held their daughter, simultaneously upset and relieved. "Thank you for telling us. I think it's time your dad and I talk now."

Stevie left her parents feeling lighter than when she walked in. She hoped Alison would start healing.

What are we going to do?" Henry took off his glasses and tossed them onto the nightstand before running his fingers through his hair.

Elizabeth scoffed and looked at him. "WE? Oh, so now we're a we?"

Henry flinched like he'd just been slapped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I came to you worried sick about Alison and you brushed me off!" Her hands waved around. How can he act all worried now? Where was this concern weeks ago?

She was not being fair. How dare she question his parenting! How dare she question his love and concern for his daughter. He knew she was worried, this anger was misplaced but it still hurt. "What did you want to do? Quit to follow her around 24/7?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, that's the first good idea he's had. "Actually I do." She waved her hand, "Not the following her around but the quitting my job part."

"Babe, you can't be serious. That's not going to help her, plus this job is too important."

"I don't care about my damn job Henry!" She yelled. There was a pause over the room. "I care about my kids," She whispered.

Her words hit him in the gut, whenever they talked about the kids it was always their kids. They were a team, until now it seemed. " _Your?_ What happened to _ours_?"

"Well what are _you_ doing about this situation? I told you there's something more going on. She's keeping secrets. _You_ told me not worry. _You_ told me it was typical teenage drama. Does this seem normal to you?"

"We put a DS agent to follow her around, there's no way she can get into any more trouble." He tried to reason with her, he knew it was futile but this wasn't their fault. They weren't militant parents; watching their kids 24/7 was unrealistic and completely uncalled for.

Elizabeth flung her hands around as her voice raised, " _Anymore_. Do you hear yourself? She shouldn't have been in those situations in the first place!"

"Maybe if you hadn't yelled at her all weekend, she would feel more comfortable talking to us. You don't think this makes me sick, to hear that our daughter was almost attacked and didn't tell us. Don't you dare blame me for this."

How was she so blind to his worry? How did she have so little faith in him? His blood boiled at the fact that she discounted his feelings. They paced to opposite sides of the room, needing some distance. This fight was going nowhere. She was getting ready to escape to work for the night when the phone rang.

Elizabeth snatched the phone, "What?" Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened. "Okay we'll be right down."

"Where are we going?" He asked as she grabbed her coat and shoes.

"Alison was arrested."


	6. Chapter 6

She was dead, so dead. What started out as a study group turned into a full fledge party. There was no good explanation, she simply gave into peer pressure. She spent days convincing her parents to let her go to Janelle's study session, pointing out that math was her worst subject and she needed to improve her grades. With a bodyguard in tow she wouldn't be able to get into any trouble. How wrong she was about that. Partying wasn't her intention, she honestly believed they were just going to study. But then they were invited to Kyle's and she wasn't ready to go home. She missed her friends and wanted to keep hanging out with them. It didn't help they told her she didn't have to drink, she could just go and have a good time with them. They made a valid argument. That was her plan; dance, laugh and enjoy herself again. It was a way for her to let go of the past and move forward. That's how she found herself hiding in the back of Janelle's SUV as they drove out the back of the house and away into the night.

Once there she knew she made a mistake. It was bigger than she expected and nothing good was going to come from tonight. Every ounce in her told her to leave, she even went to find her bag but needed to make a stop at the bathroom before making the walk back to Janelle's house to have her DS agent take her home.

She was waiting in line when Cindy came out of the next room with her friends, "Can you believe it actually worked? Tyler and I never even kissed, I wasn't sure it would actually work. But here I am, getting him to take me to prom."

"How long were they together anyways?" Cindy's friend asked.

"Basically forever. I wish she made it a little harder, this was almost too easy. Just like taking candy from a baby." Cindy threw her head back laughing with her friend and walked away.

Alison was livid, how could she be so stupid. Of course he didn't cheat on her; he loved her. She watched him, his smile didn't reach his eyes like it used to. Anyone interacting with him wouldn't see that he was faking it, just going through the motions like she was. She knew him, he looked sad. All this time she thought she was the only one with the broken heart but she never gave him the benefit of the doubt. She threw in the towel that was their relationship and broke his heart. She needed to make this right, tell him how sorry she was; she knew the truth now.

She left the line and headed to the bottles lined up on the counter. Grabbing an empty plastic cup, she said, "Fill me up."

A few drinks later she saw him and for the first time since the summer she wasn't filled with rage when she saw him. She missed him. She never thought he'd feel so cold, all their memories seemed so old, to think he was her everything. All the memories she suppressed came flooding back, like when they'd talk all night, how can love die? She had so much shit to say but she couldn't help feeling like she was camouflage. A fortress built around her heart. He was hers just last year but now she had no idea who he was. He felt so far away even though he was right there across the room. She fought the urge to tell him how she felt, he might not care and it might not help.

They locked eyes, he gave her a smile with a wave then went back talking with his friends. She downed what was left in the cup and headed towards him. As Alison walked up to him her stomach started to turn, whether it was from the alcohol or nerves she wasn't sure. Probably the combination. "Tyler, can we talk?" He looked at her hesitantly, wow she really did a number on him didn't she? "Somewhere a little more private?"

She shut the door to the bedroom, muting the noise of the party. She was nervous, unsure of where to start. "How's your sister been?"

"She's good, her soccer team made the championships." She barely heard his answer, too busy staring at him. His hair darkened since the summer and it was longer, hanging just above his eyes now. Her cheeks flushed and eyes looked down when she saw he caught her staring at him.

"Wow, good for her, I know that was her dream."

They sat in awkward silence. "Look Alison, I-" Tyler started and she heard a hitch in his breath, forcing her eyes on him.

Her gaze fixated on him, pointed and desperate. "Tyler before you say anything let me get this out. I was wrong. I should've believed you, should've trusted that you wouldn't cheat on me. You never gave me a reason to think you'd do something like that. I'm sorry for hurting you, Cindy played on my biggest fear and I know that now."

Tyler's finger traces the rim of the red cup, "Why now? Why do you believe me now?"

She stepped forward, physically closing the distance between them but there was still a vast emotional canyon between them. "I heard her bragging to her friends about how she broke us up and that the kiss was a lie."

Her hands caressed his cheek, her thumbs wiping away the tears staining his cheeks. "I love you Tyler, always have and always will. Can you forgive me?"

"God, I've missed you too Ali." He closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. The kiss was urgent as they made up for lost time. All the hurt and love between them poured into the kiss, conveying everything they didn't say. She was home. Parts of her heart that she thought died with the break up started beating again, made her wonder how she could ever doubt him?

"What about Logan? He's not about to come in and kick my ass is he?"

She gently pushed him down, laying her body across his. "He's long gone. You were right he's bad news." Her hips rolled into his; she wanted this, wanted him. She whispered his name, "please, I missed you."

His hand tucked a loose strand behind her ear and came down resting against her cheek. "Are you sure baby?"

"I've never been so sure of anything."

Alison expected to feel different afterwards but right now all she felt was happiness, the kind that made her want to sing and dance down the street. Although, that probably had more to do with the guy lying next to her and not what they just did. It didn't hurt like her friends told her it would. It was nice, nothing amazing. He was very thoughtful, went slow and asked if she was okay during it. She wasn't sure she came but she did feel more connected to him than ever before. The one thing she knew was that she wouldn't regret it. She wondered if anyone would be able to tell, would she look different to her friends? Would her mother know?

He kissed her shoulder, making her giggle. He looked at her with adoration, "how are you doing?"

She snuggled further into his arms. "Better now," she said, a smile breaking through.

"I didn't hurt you right?"

She couldn't help but compare how caring he is to Logan. "Never." She said and this time she fully believed it. She was pulled out of her thoughts by shouting at the party. Something must be going down out there. Then she heard it, "Cops are here!"

Tyler and her jumped out of bed and threw their clothes on. They opened to the door to flee but were met with a uniformed officer holding a flashlight in their eyes.

 _A/N: I know this one is shorter but I wanted to just focus on Alison. The next one is mostly written so I hope to keep up the weekly updates. As always reviews are appreciated and help the writer write!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm getting ready to move and start medical school this next week so updates may not be as often but I will finish this story and will do my best to not leave you hanging for nearly as long as I did before. Thanks for all your patience and to those are stick with it and review. It helps inspire me to keep writing. There's a Castle reference for those who catch it :)_

" _Where are we going?" He asked as she grabbed her coat and shoes._

" _Alison was arrested."_

"We're here for Alison McCord," Elizabeth demanded as she stepped off the elevator, Henry falling in step next to her.

"She's in holding." They followed the officer to her cell and saw Alison laying on the bench completely zoned out. Henry's body tensed, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. His thoughts were so loud he didn't hear anything the officer at the desk was telling him. Consumed with wrath, he didn't feel Elizabeth's nails digging into his skin or know how many times Elizabeth called his name before he resurfaced. She did not need him making a scene here.

Elizabeth turned her attention to officer Karpowski."Is she being charged with anything?

"Underage drinking." Her breath hitched, her daughter was going to have a criminal record.

"Studying at Jenelle's huh?" Henry scoffed.

"I was there I swear." Alison saw her dad purse his lips.

Elizabeth held up her hand, "I think you've lied enough."

"I'm not lying!" She protested but her parents clearly didn't believe her. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, squaring off with Alison. "For what this time? Lying again? Drinking? Getting caught?"

She felt small under her mother's stare, like she was just another criminal, no longer her daughter. "This is the last time I promise."

"We've heard that one before." Elizabeth wanted to shake her, make her realize the seriousness of her decisions. She wasn't just another teenager who could screw up then fly under the radar. As much as she hated it, every move she made was public knowledge. She wasn't concerned for her own job; she was more than capable handling public opinion. However, Alison was in a different position. It was not her daughter's fault that her private life wasn't private but she needed to understand the consequences.

"But I'll make sure that it is." She locked eyes with her dad, he was always on her side, if anyone could see she was telling the truth it would be him.

Henry didn't see his 17-year-old daughter anymore; he saw his little girl. The one who climbed into their bed after a nightmare, the one who sat on his lap while he wrote, the one he danced around the room with and played tea parties with. "Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth prayed Alison felt like she reached rock bottom, this would be the boost she needed to change things around. She didn't know how much further her daughter had to fall. "No, Henry she has to learn that just because her mom is Secretary of State doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants."

"Mom!" Alison couldn't believe this, it was a mistake, a simple mistake. They acted like she'd killed someone! She wasn't the only one caught at the party. "You're seriously going to leave me here? Overnight?"

Henry placed his hand on top of hers against the bars. "I'll pick you up tomorrow after work."

She finally looked up and saw the anger in their eyes. "Dad?" She pleaded, he hadn't said much and was her last hope.

It broke his heart to see his daughter locked up but he knew it was best for her. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"This isn't fair!" She called to the backs of her parents as they walked away.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, turned on her heels, and marched towards her daughter. "You want to talk about fair, how about the being fair to us?! How about the fear that every time you leave the house that I'm going to get a call fromthe morgue? For one night I'm going to get some peace, I won't have to worry about you sneaking off. I will know exactly where you are and that you're safe."

* * *

Henry and Elizabeth sat across from each other, each of them picking at their food but not really eating. The tension of the unresolved fight palpable.

"I texted Daisy a warning of the situation. Hopefully she'll be able to keep this out of the press." Elizabeth's voice was flat. Elizabeth didn't know how to react, too tired to be angry but too angry to be calm. Another party? She didn't even think about the fact that she managed to sneak past her detail. Was this her just being a self-minded teenager or was she still lashing out? She hasn't slept for weeks between work and home drama. The constant worry took its toll. Her thoughts were so loud, constantly bouncing between the latest world disaster, Alison and now Henry was in the mix. They've had their share of fights but this one felt different. It wasn't about them; it was about their child. But that was also the glimmer of hope, no matter what was going on their personal life they always put it aside for the children.

He wasn't convinced leaving her in jail was the correct answer but he agreed leaving her there did relieve the anxiety he's felt every night in bed. For tonight he would know Alison wasn't putting herself in danger. His silence told her everything she needed to know. He didn't agree with her.

"I can't keep doing this Henry. I don't know what to do to reach her anymore. I can't just let this slide." She felt the need to explain herself further. She needed him to understand her feelings, it was the only way he would stop blaming her.

He took a deep breath; her words from earlier still hurt him, but he knew she was lashing out from worry and pain. Right now they needed to be a team. Reaching for her hand across the table, he asked, "What if this is the point of no return? What if keeping her there completely destroys our relationship with her?"

He wanted to say it wouldn't. He wanted to say that now that they knew what their daughter was really dealing with, they could just skip over the animosity and lectures and talk to their daughter and work to rebuild trust. But he honestly didn't know. He hoped it would, but he was scared the damage done was irreversible and nothing they tried would reach Alison.

"What relationship Henry? The one where she lies and sneaks behind our backs? The one where we're struggling to meet her halfway and she just shits on our attempts and does whatever she wants?"

Her heart broke a little seeing the worry and pain in her husband's eyes. She was wrong to blame him for not caring, and she'd be a liar if she said she wasn't worried about the same thing he was. "I work for the president of the United States. She can't just pretend she's not aware of that. I mean, how many dumb moves are we gonna give her? How far does it have to go for her to realize what's a stake? Not just for her but for all of us. We're all affected by her actions."

"When this hits the tabloids, you know what the world is going to do to Alison. I just hate to see you do it first."

"What's that?"

"Blame her."

"There's a difference between blaming her and holding her accountable for her actions." She didn't want to play the blame game with anyone. "I know I've been throwing fault around and it's not helping. I feel guilty constantly and I also blamed you. I'm sorry, I don't believe anything I said. Of course you love Alison, you've been nothing but a wonderful father. That's one of the things I love most about you. I'm at my wits end and said hurtful things. Can you forgive me?"

Henry moved to the seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry too. We were both angry and frightened; it's not your fault Alison is keeping secrets from us. In order to help her we have to be a team, just like we've always been."

A small weight was lifted off their chest. They still had a long road ahead of them but knew they would face together.

* * *

Henry grabbed his wallet, keys and cellphone. "Your mom and I have a meeting, so you are on your own for a little while. Please do not burn the house down."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Dad I'm 14 you don't have to give me the speech anymore."

"Yeah well, I remember being 14 so I do have to give the speech." Henry remembered all the antics him and siblings used to get into. As much as he hated how dependent Jason was on technology he was slightly grateful for the easy babysitter.

Jason looked around the room, "Where's Alison? Did she ever come home?"

Henry didn't answer, they had decided against telling Jason about Alison's latest activity for now. They knew they couldn't keep it from him forever but they needed to focus on their daughter right now.

"Did she get in trouble again?" He was worried about his sister. She wasn't acting like herself and all the talk at school didn't help. He wished there was something he could do. He'd tried to be there for her in his own way but she was unreachable. Being that they were closer in age than to Stevie, they used to be inseparable as kids. Alison, Tyler and him were the three musketeers. Tyler was a good guy which is why Jason was so hurt when he heard what he did to Alison. Jason didn't only loose his best friend, he lost his sister too.

Damn, his son was too perceptive. "Don't you have a test to study for?"

"That's a yes. What did she do this time?

Henry avoided the question but also saw the concern his son had for his sister. "Alison is okay, we'll tell you what you need to know, when you need to know it. But for now, I have to go or I'll be late."

* * *

After picking up Alison, they headed to the State Department where Mike B was scheduled to meet with them to go over what they should expect next.

"Out of all the McCord children I expected to provide legal representation for it was not you Alison. My money was on Jason."

Elizabeth glared at her friend but let it go. He was doing them a favor and he's assumption wasn't completely off base.

"You have been charged with possession of alcohol as a minor and will need to appear in juvenile court next week to plead guilty. Considering the breathalyzer test and the fact they caught you at the party, pleading guilty is your only option. Once you do that the D.A has offered the standard punishment which consist of a $300 fine and a suspended license for 90 days."

Henry was relieved, he wasn't Mike B's biggest fan however he was certainly grateful for him at this moment. It could be worse.

Alison nodded, there was no use in arguing. She didn't have the energy to fight them anymore. If tonight taught her anything it was that communication was the key. If only she had communicated with Tyler from the beginning, then none of this would have happened.

"You're very lucky Alison, given who you are the prosecutor could've tried to make an example out of you." Mike B stated before walking out, leaving Elizabeth and Henry alone to speak to their daughter.

"Alright, so you want to tell us what happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders and played with the ends of her sweatshirt. "You already know. Why does it matter what I tell you? You won't believe me anyways."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. Maybe Henry was right, their relationship was broken. Softening her gaze, she apologized for not listening, "I promise to hear what you have to say now."

Figuring she had nothing else to lose she told her parents everything. It felt good to tell them everything, she'd always had a good relationship with her parents and she hated that she screwed everything up."I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I knew the choices I was making and did them anyways. I was hurting and didn't care who I hurt. I know I've put this family through hell. It kills me that sorry doesn't make a difference. It doesn't undo what I did, and it doesn't make my family like me again."

Elizabeth put her hand up to stop her while Henry moved to get up. "Hang on," they said in unison but Alison interrupted them.

"I know you love me. But how could you like me. I've been selfish. I don't even like myself, I haven't for a while now. And I don't know how to make things better." Her head fell, hair forming a curtain around her face as tears stained her cheeks. Now that she broke the wall down, the flood flowed out. She felt shattered and had no idea where to start putting the pieces back together. Tyler was a small step but there was still a long way to go.

Her parent's presence surrounded her, a few more pieces fell back into place. "You just took your first step. We love you no matter what, it will take some time for us to start trusting you again but we're here for you."

She hoped Stevie and Jason felt the same way. They had no idea the storm she was about to put them through.

They stood up to leave, arms wrapped around their daughter, "There's one more thing you need to explain, how did you ditch your agent?"

"I hid in the back of Janelle's SUV and went out the back." Elizabeth groaned, apparently her daughter had picked up some of her trade craft skills after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Alison groaned when she saw her phone blowing up at 6am on Monday morning. The only reason she had it was so her parents were able to get in touch with her. Everyone at the party saw her being escorted into the back of a cop in handcuffs and knew word would get around. Yet again she would be the talk of the school. Luckily for her she wasn't the only one; a few others were arrested that night as well. She quickly thumbed through them, her friends expressed their concern while others thought she was badass. The phone slipped through her fingers, hitting the ground with a thud.

"MOM!" She screamed, not caring she woke up the whole household.

Elizabeth came running into her daughter's room, a thousand horrendous scenarios running through her head. "What? What's wrong?" She asked, frantically searching the room for a threat.

"They published my mugshot!" Alison exclaimed as she held the phone out for her mom to see.

Her heartbeat slowed down as her brain caught up and processed the lack of emergency. She took her daughter's phone to see what she was talking about. Daisy warned them this was going to happen, her pull with the media could only go so far. Given that this was a personal matter, they worried it would come across as interfering with freedom of the press if they suppressed the publication without legal standing. Unfortunately, they did not have any.

She sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. "Ali, we knew this was likely going to happen."

Finding comfort Alison rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Knowing is one thing but actually seeing it in print is different." God, school was going to be a nightmare. "I know I'm in no position to ask this but is it possible I can stay home just for today?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, she'd been through a lot and a day off couldn't hurt. However, she knew what it felt to want to run away from her problems but it wasn't possible. Whether it was today or tomorrow Alison had to face the consequences of her actions. "Sorry, but I think you need to go. You'll have security so no one can harass you and we will inform the school of the security measures." She kissed her daughter and left her to get ready for school while she went to get ready for work.

"Everything okay?" Henry asked concerned.

Elizabeth tossed her clothes on the bed while trying to decide what to wear. "Media has her mugshot just like Daisy said."

Henry groaned, "It kills me that we can't protect her from this." He shot her a look that said don't say anything. He knew what she was thinking, you can't protect your kids from themselves. They did everything they could to protect Alison but at the end of the day she put herself in this position.

* * *

Alison stomped through the house, dumped her bag on the kitchen before finding either sweets or carbs to bury her feelings in. She groaned when she saw all the ice cream and leftover pasta was gone. Mom must have had a rough day at work.

"Tough day at school?" Alison jumped when her dad's voice rang through the house. Geez, were they ever going to trust her alone again?

Closing the fridge, she turned around, "Are you ever not going to be home when I get out of school?"

"I'm not here to watch you. I'm home because I knew today was going to be hard and wanted to be here for you."

Henry sat down at the kitchen, pulling a chocolate bar from underneath the table. Usually, that was reserved for his wife but given the circumstances he figured she wouldn't mind sharing.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" She asked, side eyeing the candy.

He smiled and nudged it closer until she took it.

"I guess today wasn't so bad, there was one moment that almost made it worth it." She proceeded to tell him about Tyler waiting for her to walk the school halls and Cindy's reaction when she saw them holding hands. She tried to imitate it but nothing compared to the real thing.

Henry was concerned with Alison getting back together with Tyler so quickly. He didn't want her losing herself again but he'd known Tyler practically his whole life and if his cheating was actually a lie then maybe it would be good for Alison. Teenagers were so complicated, he missed when something as a simple as a cookie and a hug would make her smile.

* * *

The press lined the sidewalk and court steps, hunter's waiting for their prey. She steeled herself for what she was about to walk into.

Her mom squeezed her hand, "You ready?"

She looked at her hesitantly, she didn't think she'd ever be ready.

"We're right here with you. We'll be by your side the whole time."

Steeling herself, she nodded indicating she was ready. She stepped out after her father and walked through the trenches armed with her parents on each side.

"Alison McCord is it true someone died at the party?" She kept her head down as the DS agents cleared a path for them. "Are you pleading guilty for driving while under the influence?"

"Madam Secretary how do you feel about the possibility of your daughter going to jail?"

"How can you condone your daughter's actions?"

The doors barely shut as the press attempted to get their last pictures through the crack. Elizabeth felt her daughter shaking and excused themselves to the bathroom, allowing her a moment to collect herself.

"Ali, baby?" She waited until she had her daughter's attention. "You're going to be okay. You're dad and I will be right there with you."

Alison nodded and took a deep breath, it was now or never.

After she pled guilty and the judge approved the agreed upon punishment, she walked out feeling another weight lifted off her shoulders.

Her mom's arm wrapped around her, "how about we get some ice cream? We've earned it."

They dropped Henry off at the house, she didn't feel an ounce of guilt for leaving Henry to deal with Jason and Stevie. She needed some time with her daughter.

Alison stared at the city as it passed by, what once brought her comfort and familiarity now brought her anxiety and dread. She dreaded leaving her house, turning heads everywhere she went. People knew her name and her face. She couldn't find a moment of peace even at home her parents constantly tried to talk her. The more they tried the more Alison shut down. She was embarrassed of every decision she made, it started with Tyler cheating but the drinking and skipping school was all her. It was wrong, she dug herself into the biggest hole full of mud and every time she tried to climb out she only slid deeper.

"How do you do it? How are you so strong?"

"Oh baby, I'm not always strong. I grew up quickly after my parents died. I was the new girl halfway through a school year after being shipped away by aunt. My world was rocked. At first I was the quiet girl who kept to herself. But then word got out about why I transferred that's when the whispers and looks of pity started. It took everything in me to make it through each day. Eventually, I met Joey and joined the debate and lacrosse team. I made a new life for myself."

"Everyone whispered about me too." She confessed almost too quietly. "After the rumor about Tyler's cheating started it was all everyone talked about. Everywhere I went people watched me like they were waiting for me to break. Zach was the first person who didn't look at me that way. It was easier to hide with him, drink to forget how broken I felt."

Elizabeth waited, letting her daughter open up at her own pace. Silence was a powerful tool. She hated her daughter went through this but mostly she hated she went through it alone. She raised her kids on open communication, without judgement or at least thought she had.

"It was all lies, everything has been a lie." Alison's sobs broke her train of thought. Elizabeth held her daughter she cried. Grateful that she finally told her the truth, trusted that this was the first step of turning her life around. They could start looking forward instead of always looking back.

 _A/N: turns out med school is very hard and time consuming who would've thunk? Penny for your thoughts?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I hope everyone and their loved ones are staying safe! I hope to keep writing each week and post more often, I am determined to finish this story for anyone still reading._

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Alison laughed as she kicked Jason out of his square and back to home base, "sorry!" She wasn't sorry at all, that was the nature of the game. She was one move away from winning the whole game.

Elizabeth groaned, "This is why I wanted to play Scrabble, I always win at that game." Squealing when Henry pinched her side.

"That's because you cheat," he growled in her ear, and her let her. Kissing her cheek he stood up, "I'm going to make more popcorn, anyone want anything else?"

They all said no and kept playing while Henry watched from the kitchen. For the first time in months there wasn't a dark cloud hanging over them. Life had the illusion of what it was before, not just before Allison's troubles but before they moved back to D.C. Elizabeth wasn't interrupted by work, the kids were laughing and arguing over trivial things. They were surrounded by the familiarity of the farmhouse, this became their sanctuary, the place where Elizabeth and Henry put their marriage back together, where they found their family again. It only felt right to escape the turmoil of the city and the publicity that came with it. They were starting to heal, the light in his daughter's eyes returned. The tightness in chest has finally started to ease, court was over it went exactly like Mike B said. His baby girl was safe, she was in this house and away from any bad influences he reminded himself. The worst was over, things could only get better from here.

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Sorry," she whispered in his ear with a kiss.

"It's okay, I just didn't hear you walk in. Is it my turn already?" Her scent filled his nose, becoming a blanket of comfort.

She shook her head, "Stevie won." She turned around to face him, seeing every emotion written on his face her heart broke. Henry had been her rock through everything, he always was but he needed her right now. She saw how much he struggled through all of this but wasn't able to express it. It was ironic, he was the one always with his heart on his sleeve but when it comes to his kids a switch flips. His emotions completely take over, making it impossible for him to express himself. "Come on, let's take the popcorn and go to bed. The kids can clean up."

He nodded and followed her upstairs, climbing into the safety of their bed. He enveloped himself around her and she curled into him. Laying there eye to eye she whispered her love and admiration for him. He was strong, loved, cherished and so much more. This wasn't his fault, he didn't miss the warning signs. She reminded he can't control his kids, they're going to make mistakes, what's important is how they handle it. He's an remarkable father, there was no one else she would want by her side through this journey.

Her support broke the dam that was holding back the floodgates within. He cried for himself, for Alison, for the fear of what could have been, and for all his kids. "I've been so scared Elizabeth, god, I didn't even know how scared I was until now." He barely felt her fingertips brush against his cheek. "Things could have been so much worse, I can't even imagine what the worst case scenario would've been. No, that's a lie, I am imaging the worst case scenario and that's the problem. I was standing there, watching our family like we used to be and it hit me how close we were to being changed forever."

"I know baby, I know." She continued to whisper in his ear, not wanting to pop the bubble they've created.

Each of her reminders dimmed the images and quieted the voices screaming the what ifs in his head. The worst phone call a parent could get, the idea of having to go down and see her. Another whisper of reassurance. A call from the hospital, they needed to go down immediately, it was critical. Another whisper of light. A call from Alison herself, she needed her dad. Another whisper of hope. He was slowly brought back to reality Elizabeth grounding him more and more, each touch, each murmur until he saw her face instead of Alison's. He stared at her, cementing his wife's face into his brain. If she was with him then everything was okay, everything will be okay.

Henry squeezed his eye shut, swallowed roughly and shook his head, clearing away the last of the images. He sought out Elizabeth's lips, she kept her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer. He needed her; he needed to forget. She was the only one able to make him do that. He just wanted her. He pushed himself against her, needing to feel the weight of her against him. Her tongue slipped past his lips, ran against the roof her mouth, wiping his mind clean. His knee slid between her legs, left hand finding hers and intertwining their fingers. She peppered him with kisses, removing the tear stains. He buried his face in her neck, willing the fresh tears to stop. He didn't want to cry anymore but it was unstoppable force. This was why he held back, once he started there was no stopping. His head was starting to pound and body wracked with a fresh onslaught of sobs.

Elizabeth was beside herself watching Henry cry himself to sleep. She only saw him this way a handful of times, the last time being when his mother died. She expected this but didn't know how far down the rabbit hole he was. She was so wrapped up in her own fear and Alison that she stopped paying attention to Henry. She vowed to herself right then that she would not let this happen again. She needed to get him to open up more often, he cannot keep walking around with this bottled up.

The light peaked through the break in the curtains, falling over his face and warming his skin. The sound of a glass hitting the side table pulled from his slumber. His eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the light. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes before meeting Elizabeth's.

"Didn't mean to wake you. I thought you might need these this morning." She offered him a couple pills and the glass of water with a smile. The bed dipped under her weight, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," he sat up, the warmth of his hand covered hers, "I promise I'm doing better." He put his best face forward, trying to assuage her concerns. He wasn't lying, he truly felt better after last night.

She leaned forward and kissed him, "I want you to promise me you won't let that happen again. I know everyone leans on you but you need to reach out to me too."

He saw her starting to work herself up over this, "Shhhh… I will. Don't worry."

He drove into town, enjoying every moment of Alison singing in the front seat with her feet up on the dash. Normally he would admonish her for putting her feet up but she was so carefree he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. He had a feeling Tyler was partially responsible for her mood. He couldn't blame her, he remembered what it felt like to be young and in love.

The door chimed as they walked in, the sweet parlor scent wafting into their noses as they looked at the flavors scribbled across the massive chalkboard behind the counter. They ordered their ice cream, Pistachio and Cherry for him and double Pistachio for her, then headed over to sit by the creek in the park. He may be the Stevie whisperer but Alison and him could be two peas in a pod. She loved following him around when she was growing up, always his little helper. He remembered teaching her how to cook when she was four years old, she stood on a stool next to him rolling meatballs on her stomach to achieve the perfect ball.

"How's Tyler?" Henry asked when Alison pulled out her phone and smiled.

She blushed, "He's good, says he misses me."

"I'm really happy you found someone." This was yet another reminder Alison was growing up.

"I know we're young and may not be together forever but he's someone special. I can't explain it…it's like I didn't know what I was missing until we broke up. I have been with him for 14 years. That's a lot longer than most couples. We used to take walks in our strollers together around the block. We've been best friends since we were two." She looked around the park, there was a brown haired girl and boy playing in the sandbox, just like her and Tyler did. The trees around them were taller except for the giant oak in the middle of the park. She was transported back to the time Tyler convinced her to climb it. She ended up stuck up there, too scared to get down until he told he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He was right. "I know everything about him. His favorite color's green, he hates to argue, was born on May 6th. He has his father's eyes and his sister is beautiful. He plays the guitar and never lets anybody see him cry." She licked the ice cream off of her hand that dripped down while she was talking. She was turning a corner with her father, opening up to him in ways she never had before.

Her words took Henry back his college days, to when he first met Elizabeth. He didn't talk about it much with his children, they were never interested. "When I was 20 I met this woman and she was always talking about these big mathematical concepts." He laughed, "I never understood a word she said. All I understood was that she was the girl I sat up every night thinking about. When I was with her I felt happy to be alive. Like I could do anything. The most important thing she taught me was that love is faith."

"Tyler makes me feel like I can do anything. Even talk to you like this. I'm better when I'm with him." She had finished her ice cream and now looking him directly in the eye.

Henry's eye went misty, his daughter had grown into a strong, intelligent woman with her own life. She wasn't experiencing teenage puppy love, she was in true all-consuming grown up love. That terrified him. That kind of love was risky, it was like standing on the edge of a rickety platform without a cord. One wrong step and she would fall and shatter into a million pieces. He would be there to help her glue the pieces back together.


End file.
